Revealed
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After a good friend is pulled over for DUI, Grissom takes that certain someone home. But along the way, new feelings erupt. (Sara X Grissom) [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:  
_**_This is my very first CSI story. I'll use any hints or tips as to writing for that show. I love the coupling "Sara x Grissom", but if that isn't the coupling you like I will be glad to write one to your interests. : ) Also, email me if you want to. I'll be glad to reply!_

_But, for now this is a one-shot cause I'm still experimenting. This is the first story I have written that isn't MASH, or Teen Titans, or Powerpuff Girls. Any advice will be taken! Sorry if they seem OOC. _

_-Raven A. Star_

* * *

"Sara?"

Gil Grissom made a turn on a quiet street and pulled up to the curb. He cut the engine and sighed. He took his hands from the steering wheel and patted his knees lightly as if waiting for an answer.  
  
The brown haired girl raised her head reluctantly and made a mumbling sound. It wasn't clear, nor did she appear to be focused on anything.

Grissom leaned so his head rested on the drivers seat. He turned his head so he faced her.  
  
"Sara, I want to talk to you."  
  
The girl named 'Sara' turned her head ever so slowly and blinked with drooping eyelids. She appeared like she was going to pass out any second now. "Mmm?"  
  
Grissom's mouth formed a straight line. His eyes flickered as a car passed by and pulled into a driveway not too far from the parking spot they were in.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sara slurred her speech. "Why what?"  
  
The man furrowed his brows. "You know what. Why won't you admit you have a drinking problem?"  
  
Sara glared. "Look, I never asked you to take me home. I was perfectly fine back at the lab."  
  
"Just so you could pass out on the floor and have one of the other agents trip on you and mess up an investigation?"

Sara laughed. "I never really knew who just how funny you were."  
  
Grissom shook his head without making any notion of changing expressions. "I wasn't trying to be funny. Just admit it. I won't have you fired. I want to help you."  
  
The girl leaned forward and rested her head on the dashboard. "There's nothing wrong with me. I had a little too much to drink and got pulled over. That's all."  
  
"That's all?" Grissom tried to stop himself from gritting his teeth. "Sara, you nearly got yourself killed. Plus, you were DUI, which is a big no-no."

Sara leaned back and crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're my keeper now?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "As long as you are a member on my team, I will always watch over you guys. But I'm not anyone's keeper. You are your own keeper, and that's how it is until you go too far."  
  
Sara was about to speak when she felt him put a hand on her knee. "Sara, please. Just admit it."

The girl closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "I…" Her eyes flickered open and tears formed in the corners. "I do. I have a problem and I can't stop myself." She covered her face with a hand and tried to hide the tears beginning to fall.

Grissom leaned over and placed an arm around her. Sara, stunned by this, fell into his arm and allowed him to hug her.  
  
Gil patted her back calmingly and rocked her gently. A few seconds later Sara pulled away and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You ready to go home Sara?"  
  
Sara nodded and sniffed as Grissom started up the Blazer again.

**_xxxxx_****__**

Knock. Knock.

Grissom looked up from his stack of papers on his desk and his eyes lit up when a certain brunette walked in. "Sara, back so soon?"  
  
Sara walked in with her hands behind her back. "I, well, am feeling much better than I have ever been in ages. And you?"  
  
Grissom took a stack and tapped them onto the table to straighten them up. "Doing good. Been busy, but that's nothing out of the ordinary."

Sara nodded. Grissom stood up and placed the stack of completed forms onto a filing cabinet. "You are attending PF now I hear?"  
  
Sara sighed. "Yeah. I am." She looked at the clock and began to fidget. "Um, Grissom? I need to give you something, cause I'm kinda in a rush to get somewhere..."  
  
She pulled her hands out from behind her back and handed Grissom an envelope and quickly dashed out of the door before he could reply. Grissom stared at the exit, and then his gaze traveled to the object.

Carefully sliding his fingers under the fold, he opened it to find a card inside with a picture of a banquet of flowers on the cover. He opened the card and read the fine cursive inside it.  
  
_'Dear Grissom,_

_I'm not really a type to be good with words, but here's a shot at it. I just want to thank you for helping me that night after I was pulled over for DUI. I probably would still be at my house moaning about 'poor me' or 'why me', and I wouldn't see the real light.  
  
I've looked up to you more than just a comrade. You were more than just a friend to me. I couldn't possibly say how I feel about you, because my feelings to you aren't able to be expressed in words.  
  
But, thank you, for everything Gil._

_Love,_

_Sara'_

Grissom looked up from the card and quickly, his gaze fell through the blinds in the window to see Sara pull out from the parking lot. Turning to his desk, he pushed off a stack of papers and placed the card neatly next to the light and smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of the girl. Placing the photo next to the card, he backed away from the display and flicked off a light switch. He had important business to attend to.

Such as finding a way to get to know Sara better.

**_-The End-_**


End file.
